1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flag support assemblies and, more particularly, to a flag support assembly that maintains the flag in a taut, fully extended position.
2. Prior Art
The display of flags, ribbons, signs, banners and the like dates back into ancient times. For centuries, banners have been simply supported from walls, ceilings and rigid poles for a variety of decorative and aesthetic reasons. Today, banners, signs and flags are supported from a myriad of structures for, likewise, a variety of purposes. In addition, flags, banners and signs are used today for commercial advertisement and, thus, the economic importance of effective flag/banner displays has increased. Sign/flag/banner structures are now specifically designed for the most prominent, convenient and aesthetically pleasing presentation possible to the purchasing public.
The widespread use of flags/banners/billboards and related creative signage for commercial advertising has necessitated structural innovation. The size, shape and orientation of the flag/banner/sign is extremely important to the advertiser because the flag/banner sign assemblies are sold for the purpose of gaining the public's attention and often valued at their effectiveness. The display area itself must then maintain the appropriate orientation for display to the public, and it must withstand the forces of nature. In this regard, It is often advantageous to maintain the flag/banner/sign in a taut condition, properly oriented to the eyes of the viewing public. Problems occur when wind and other natural forces cause the flag/banner/sign to become rumpled, wrinkled, disoriented, and otherwise unattractively displayed about its support structure. Wind is, of course, a constant force with regard to a flag/banner or similar flaccid sign systems.
The present invention overcomes certain problems of prior art flag/banner display structures by providing a system adapted for maintaining appropriate support for the flag/banner thereon with an assembly that is both economical to fabricate and easy to install. In addition, it would be an advantage to provide a lightweight, inexpensive flag/banner/sign display apparatus that maintains an orientation that is less likely to wrinkle or become dislodged in high winds.
Accordingly, a need remains for a flag support assembly that maintains a flag in a taut, fully extended position.